Randomly Poetic
by Trivii
Summary: Rated PG For potentially graphic content of some Poetry. Those who like my writing may find teasers for other GW related stories interspersed. NEW TEASER! Reviews Loved.
1. Perfect Partner

**PLEASE READ**

**This is my original work, and though it was inspired by Gundam Wing, I hold all Copyrights. ****However with proper credit, if you would like to borrow this poem to include in one of your stories, ****write**** me a review… (or you could do that just to let me know that you like the piece too…) ****If you leave an e-mail address I'll get back to you… other contact information can be found on my author page. ****Thank you… Remember that I may publish it as part of my compiled poetry book… ****Yes I write this stuff for real, not all of it is Fan-Material. **

****

****

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The Perfect Partner**

(aka "Complete" a working title © 2004)

** By: Tanrei Kouen**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

****

****

The darkness closes in and I feel my chest strain

My heart beats

My heart bleeds

My heart hurts

My heart fights

My heart strains

I must remind myself that it's not real

Mask of glass

Mask my past

Mask the pain

Mask the strain

Mask my delight

The mission is my purpose, to fail means my death

Remember to breath

Remember to fight

Remember the mission

Remember to fly

Remember it's all a lie

My chest feels sticky and my head feels light

I see my friends

I see the dawn that doesn't end

I see your tears

I see my mistakes

I see my imperfections

The world shifts and I hit my knees

My heart fights

My heart strains

My heart hurts

My heart bleeds

My heart beats

You help me up, and defiantly pull me along

Mask my delight

Mask the strain

Mask the pain

Mask my past

Shattered Mask of Glass

Your warmth floods into me, and we fight on

Remember this is life

Remember to fly

Remember the mission

Remember to fight

Remember to breath

Adrenalin aids me, in our flight

I see my imperfection

I see my mistakes

I see you tears

I see the dawn that doesn't end

I see my friends

Understanding, you make my imperfections right.

My steadfast ally

My partner in war

My partner in life

The reason my heart beats

The reason I'm alive

I can read eternity within your amethyst eyes.


	2. TEASER Street Angel

A/N: My first epic. I'll post every time I hit five pages on my Word Processor, not including author's notes and extras. But again I remind you that I post faster when I get reviews, five pages can be a lot when you're a full time university student.  I currently have twenty-nine pages and still going, I'll post as I work out finishing touches. **Bookmark my author's**** page** if you're interested, **I tend to cross genres in my writing.**

====================================================================

**COMING SOON!!!!!!**

**Title:** Sutori-Toenzeru  - or in English - "Street Angel"

**Author name:** Tanrei Kouen

**Category:** General

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords: **Biblical reference, Yoai, Lemon, Shounan Ai, Girl Character Bashing.

**Rating:** PG-13 "Parents Strongly Cautioned"** :**  Some material may be inappropriate for children under 13. This signifies that if put to film it may be inappropriate for pre-teens. Parents should be careful about letting their younger children attend. Rough or persistent violence is absent; sexually-oriented nudity is generally absent; some scenes of drug use may be seen; one use of the harsher sexually derived words may be heard.

**Rating Reason:** Adult Content: Vivid post violence scenes, Drugs (haven't decided yet), Brief Nudity, Sexual Content. Adult Language.

**Summary:** Not heaven or hell. No Lord, no God, no hate, no pity or pain, just ME. Through the screams of falling steel. If rain brings winds of change let it rain on us forever.

======================================================================

**Sutori-Toenzeru******

**"Street Angel"**

** A Teaser by: Tanrei Kouen**

      Every man, woman, and child in the world, has an angel from birth whose sole purpose is watch out for their best interests and guide their paths. What of those not born of this world? With high expectations, humans have left the Earth to begin new lives in space colonies. The United Earth Sphere Alliance obtained great powers and seized control of the colonies in the name of peace. In the year After Colony 195, there was an attempt to reclaim lost autonomy made by rebel factions. The decision to launch Operation Meteor to counter the Alliance's tyranny was made, bringing new weapons to the earth disguised as shooting stars.  These weapons were as much the machines as the soldiers who operated them.

      Things aren't always as they appear, or that's what people have always said. Read between the lines. Never judge a book by its cover. Still waters run deep.  There are thousands of ways to say it in almost as many languages. However, the most important life lesson that can be learned is to never take anything for granted or you'll regret it. Nothing lasts forever, so enjoy the time you've got. Stop and smell the roses.  Too bad it takes so damn long to realize what all the truisms and riddles are trying to tell you.  That's how the five pilots ended up trapped in a cycle of death, terror, and vengeance; a cycle that began with a gigantic misunderstanding and destroyed the lives of the five young men, robbing them of their child hoods and changing their lives forever. The young soldiers were forced to awaken, and join the battle that lead to a destiny no one had anticipated.

      So it was that the five Angels fell from the starry heights, Princes of Heaven no more, falling to begin a bloody conflict for unity, a war with the two Princes of the Earth.  The seven clashed mightily, most battles end with a stalemate, until the Dragon Prince fell the Prince of Dignity with one regretted move on that eternally cold battlefield.

      In heaven the number seven is significant, the seven tribes of Israel, The seven sealed scrolls, The seven vials/bowls, the seven Angels of Armageddon, and of course the Seven Archangels. When the number of Heavenly Princes was reduced so unexpectedly, the winds of fate shifted, and the threads of the delicate tapestry of destiny were forever changed. Things that were never meant to be, came to pass, and the actors were once again in place for their final performance. An encore that should never have been, with players that should have made their exodus long ago . . .

=====================================================================

A/N: So Drop me a Review... And REMEMBER, **Book Mark my Authors Page**, if you like the idea. **I AM A GENRE JUMPER**. (General or Romance, _no da_?)


End file.
